Talk:Jen Brown/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161215210604/@comment-68.194.1.35-20161222195935
My main problem with this whole thing is all of this stuff is assumption. They are just leaving everything open and hoping us. The audience fills in the blanks for ourselves. Salem's goal is to divide mankind you say. Why? We have no idea if that is her true goal, how she plans to reach that goal, or why Cinder, Mercury, and all the other people in their board room are in on it. Mercury and Emerald apeear horrified by all of the Grimm around them, what is Cinder/Salem telling them to get them to go along with this? When I first saw this show and realized how unconnected it was I kept telling myself "eh. They will probably explain it later" Now it is Volume 4 and I have to keep saying that. It is getting old. If Salem's real goal was to divide humanity (Which I bet it isn't, It is probably going to be some Malthusian disaster where mankind is spreading to fast so she wants Grimm to thin out a majority of humanity to protect nature or some shit like that) then she should just be able to sit back and watch humans do it to themselves. I mean in a world where feeling sad is enough to get you murdered by Grimm humanity has no problems with: A) Starting wars over bullshit reasons. B) Forcing school children to become mercanaries (which is incredibly unsucessful as none of them are stationed inside the cities, The entire school produces only 4 teams who actually stay to fight Grimm, and all those teams split up after graduation anyways.) C) Hosting a tournament which show a whole kingdom how bad the forces are protecting them. So when their team loses their kingdoms entire TV owning population feels sad and are consequently attacked by Grimm. D) Ignoring and mistreating an entire racial minority to the point where people care more about a ONE dead android than their entire race. (seriously its a robot, just build another one, and plug the original's memories into it.) E) Having your government try and erase the memories of the Maidens, and Silver Eyed Mooks for a stupid reason. I feel that if the people knew that these unstoppable basasses were there to protect them it would be much better than trying to hide them in case some random dope tries to kill one of them. (It they could kill one of them, weren't they ALREADY more strong than the maidens) Also for the 4 one way trip tickets to wherever being to expensive, I say: If four trained, professional hunters who were present when Vale/Beacon went dark came on to an airship and said: " We have crucial information about the Fall of Becaon and how your kingdom might be next, so let us on adnd SHUT UP" I fell like they would have gotten that one. That is if any of that even matters I mean Glynda has been shown to already be rebuilding Beacon even going so far as to repairing the CCT. So if it happens to Shade or Haven or whatever it could probably be dealt with similarly.